


Mi historia

by KkuraInMyHeart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Children, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Happy Ending, One Shot, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkuraInMyHeart/pseuds/KkuraInMyHeart
Summary: De alguna manera Levi siempre estaba presente cuando Mikasa daba a luz.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Mi historia

Había dado a luz hace unos minutos y estaba exhausta, sus ojos somnolientos amenazaban con cerrarse, el sudor y la sangre seca que se pegaban a su vestido celeste o al menos así era cuando se lo puso en la mañana. Como soldado había estado cubierta de sangre y sudor antes, también había sentido diferentes tipos de dolor, pero este lo superaba con creces. Cuando Historia le dijo que había llorado al sentir que la mitad de sus entrañas amenazaban con salir de su cuerpo no le había creído, Mikasa ahora se arrepentía. Era paradójico, la soldado más fuerte de la humanidad quejándose por unos simples dolores de parto, cualquier mujer del pueblo con más de un hijo se reiría; casi podía imaginarlo _< veamos quien es más fuerte ahora>. _Aún más paradójico la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Trato de sentarse, afirmándose en la pared de color blanco, el suelo no era cómodo para traer hijos al mundo; esperaba nunca volver a revivir la experiencia o al menos en el corto plazo, cerca de ella acurrucando al pequeño bebe estaba Levi Ackerman. El capitán había tenido tiempos mejores, estaba despeinado con sangre manchando su blanca y alguna vez pulcra camisa de franela; luego del _“Evento”_ una manera poética de llamar el desastre de Eren por las altas cumbres políticas, empujado por sus lesiones había decidido retirarse y tener su propia tienda de té en el primer piso de su humilde casa en las periferias de Mitras, _“Se lo debo a mis camaradas”_ dijo, en parte todos sabían que Eren los había herido a todos de múltiples formas y si el hombre quería un poco de paz mental luego de su sacrificio, nadie lo juzgo.

Los ojos azul gris del hombre miraban absortos a la criatura de cabello negro y piel pálida que se movía entre lo que había sido su chaqueta verde de punto al principio de la fría jornada. El hombre miro a Mikasa con confusión y un sesgo de asco en sus facciones le hizo entrega del pequeño bulto. en algún otro momento, un tiempo donde él aún era el que estaba al mando, hubiera obligado a la mocosa a limpiar el desastre que había causado en el suelo de su tienda, su mente aún maquinaba mil formas de usar el limpiador para arreglar el lujoso suelo de caoba. Jamás imagino que una visita cordial porque _“Es el único pariente vivo que me queda capitán, deberíamos ser más cercanos o al menos dejarme saber como está”_ hubiera terminado con un parto improvisado entre sacos de té iluminados por el leve sol de media tarde que entraba por la ventana derritiendo la nieve de diciembre que se acumulaba en las esquinas. La forma más bizarra de celebrar su cumpleaños, si es que alguna vez lo celebraba después de Erwin y Hange.

¿Así era como se sentía la felicidad? los tiempos donde la había sentido estaban tan lejanos que había olvidado la sensación de calor que irradiaba en el pecho, las lagrimas que amenazan con brotar y las sonrisas que generaba. Miro a la madre abrazando a su pequeño, el cabello negro de Mikasa caía despeinado por su cara pegando mechones a su sudorosa frente, sus mejillas enrojecidas por el esfuerzo, las lágrimas cayendo descontroladas, una mujer poderosa que se veía tan frágil en ese fragmento de momento, se preguntó si su madre se había visto así cuando el nació, ¿habría estado feliz? A pesar que ambos Ackerman habían nacido el mismo día de diciembre porque, aunque el chico fuera un Kirstein también llevaba la maldición de la sangre Ackerman en sus venas, sus condiciones habían sido muy diferentes. Levi rezó, si es que había algo ahí arriba que escuchara, algo que no se pareciera a una chica rubia con mirada perdida y deseos de destrucción, rezó que el pequeño recién nacido tuviera una mejor suerte en la vida que la que las generaciones anteriores de la isla tuvieron.

El héroe sintió la campanilla de la puerta, su ayudante Ancel, un chico alto y rubio de apariencia desgastada de aproximadamente 14 años que aparentaba menos por las pecas que adornaban su cara, entro agitado. Había mandado al mocoso por un medico hace más de 30min y por el padre de la criatura, Levi debía enseñarle el significado de la palabra urgente, tal vez no tenía autoridad en el ejercito, pero aún la tenía en su tienda. Se limpio las manos con el delantal que estaba sobre el mostrador, vio como Ancel era empujado por un torbellino, a no, simplemente Kirstein, Springer y Arlert. El trio de oro. Seguidos por el viejo doctor del pueblo.

Mikasa sonrió al ver a Jean a su lado, lucia despeinado y agitado, sintió sus manos en su cabello y en su rostro, evaluando con ojos curiosos y preocupados como se encontraba. Siempre tan dulce. A veces se preguntaba como es que pudo pasar tanto tiempo ignorando sus sentimientos por el hombre que estaba observando, no podía encontrar una respuesta lógica. Observo la mirada de Jean desviarse hacía sus brazos, el pequeño ángel que mamaba firmemente afianzado a su pecho.

**_-Es simplemente hermoso…-_** Jean miro a su hermosa chica de cabello oscuro con interrogación, se formó un silencio en la habitación, habían discutido muchas veces el nombre de su hijo. Jean quería llamarlo Marco, Mikasa quería llamarlo Eren. Un escalofrío aun recorre la espalda del alto al recordar como su esposa dejo de hablarle por una _semana “nuestro hijo no va a llevar el nombre de un genocida”_ , no sabe si le sorprendió más que Armin estuviera de su lado o que Mikasa aún se aferrara al recuerdo del idiota suicida, _“Debes entender que aunque no comparto sus métodos, aún es muy preciado para Mikasa, y aunque no me guste reconocerlo para mí también”_ Armin había replicado agregando que no era bueno peleas para el niño, entonces habían quedado que lo decidirían cuando este naciera, un momento que en ese entonces se veía lejano pero que los había alcanzado. Mika lo miro con ojos llorosos, mala señal, de alguna manera Jean Kirstein; el temido comandante de la policía militar, una fachada que aprendió de las enseñanzas de Keith Shadis, sabía que no podía negarle nada a la mujer.

**_-Hermosa. Es una chica, mocoso-_** De alguna manera un poco autoritaria y con una gracia que solo el que fue alguna vez hombre más fuerte de la humanidad podía entregar. Levi Ackerman los salvo de nuevo tal como si estuvieran peleando contra titanes a campo abierto y hubiera girado contra los cuellos de mil bestias hambrientas solo para luego patearlos hacía un lugar seguro.

**_\- ¿Entonces no tendremos cena de navidad?_** \- pregunto Connie haciendo reír a todos y esa es la historia de el día de tu nacimiento Sasha. La pequeña niña de 6 años con amplios ojos marrones y cabello negro hasta los hombros sentada en el regazo de su padre con un vestido rojo sonrió ampliamente, tenía la sonrisa de Mikasa, no había duda en eso; aunque el apetito lo había heredado con su nombre. ** _-Pensé que el tío Levi estuvo en el nacimiento de mi hermano-_** Pregunto la chica con confusión en sus facciones, el rostro de un Ackerman; Mikasa sonrió divertida sentada sobre la mecedora cercana a la chimenea, el niño en sus brazos profundamente dormido, **_-verás-_** la niña impaciente lo interrumpió, bueno tal vez no solo heredo el apetito del nombre **_-¿Puedes contarme ahora como nació mi hermano?-_** Jean sonrió, esta era su familia, por la que había puesto en peligro su vida, la razón de porque la isla tenía un futuro. **_-Claro, entonces tu mamá no le hizo caso al doctor y visito a tu tío Levi cuando…_**

**Author's Note:**

> Fue una idea que se me ocurrio jugando PUBG (Tan raro como suena) y decidi escribirla. Tal vez le haga una 2da parte y tal vez la escriba en inglés.   
> Perdón por mi desastroza escritura.


End file.
